Super Smash Flash! (Mii Fighter's Legacy)
by PrincessAurorus
Summary: Juri awakened as a Mii Fighter but has to defeat the cybernetics to defeat Master Hand and his minions. As she team up with the Mario Bros., she encounters the koopalings to blame on what she did to them in the beta of Super Princess Peach. Although Juri was innocent, she insists to live with Luigi until she's fully ready to go beat an approaching challenger one by one.
1. The Adventure Begins

_When my life began where I was one of the Fighting Polygons. Master Hand created me into an evil genius. That of course, he banished me into the wilderness all alone for no good reason... Until some plumber who is a bit timid inside but has confidence to the fact he could try to help me. He told me something that I never knew before._

Luigi: If you're going to refuse to join Master Hand's side, why won't you become a fighter like me? I was from the Smash Universe and I was hoping you wanted to stay there for a while. When you're ready to head out, be careful. It's dangerous to go alone so I will join you once my brother can greet you at the Mushroom Kingdom.

Juri: ...

Luigi: You okay? You don't look so good.

Juri: Yeah... I don't look well because I've been banished into this field of sin and sadness. What's the point of it anyway? I can hardly imagine if I grew up, I would be in a dress and on a swing. I mean if I were a fighter, I would fight the cybernetics that ruined everything. They're a team of eight with powerful upgrades and beamed swords.

Luigi: Beamed Swords?

Juri: Exactly... That's why I ran away from them to live on my own.

_So Luigi took care of me and used a secret ingredient to turn me into a true fighter. Mario was surprised to see me and he took me to the Mushroom Kingdom. After that, he made me create my own world to live in as a stage. But for some reason, it wasn't before I reached to it to the fact I wanted to meet Princess Peach later on._

Juri: So enchanting... Pity, this seems to be Training or else I may call it, Starshine. You know Starshine! Heh, it's better than the last name I call it. (Reverse Talk)

Luigi: I don't even what that means...

Juri: No one did! (Laughs)

Mario: That's-a Good. (Laughs) What?

Luigi: Oh Nothing...

Juri: Whew! For second thought you were mad, Luigi.

Luigi: I was but I wanted to know what's it called.

Juri: I already told you. It's called Shard Plaza Over Twilight.

Luigi: Starshine would be okay even though it's not Brine X.

Juri: That's where the cybernetics live at as the ozones.

(Later That Day...)

_It seems to be the case when we had to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom._

Juri: This may be so shameful to show how much we risk for being brave and all...

Mario: If only we can do something about it.

Luigi: What about Princess Peach? She can help us defeat the cybernetics.

Juri: I, Juri can defeat Bowser as long as practice on my Training.

Mario: Juri? That's-a good name!

Luigi: Juri... I can say her name in a few minutes.

Mario: You cannot resist on her name, Luigi? You cannot say her name multiple times.

Juri: Guys... Please...

Luigi: Sorry... And Mario, it would better you shape up for her. She's sensitive.

Mario: What about-a the princess?

Juri: Good Thinking! Let's Go!

Mario: Hey, that's-a my line!

(Mushroom Kingdom)

Princess Peach: Hello, Mario. Hello, Luigi. And who is that girl behind you?

Mario: That's-a Juri. We met her a while back.

Luigi: I first found her as a Fighting Polygon in 1999.

Princess Peach: The team is no longer here since you killed them all.

Juri: I know.

Princess Peach: Anyways, the only way to weaken Master Hand is to defeat the eight cybernetics located around the Smash Universe; Flarenetic, Horrenetic, Smogenetic, Voltenetic, Glacenetic, Gustenetic, Mystenetic, and Grovenetic. They are the ones who are under control of the Elite Team and Master Hand himself.

Luigi: How long will that take? 69 months?

Princess Peach: You mean 6 to 9 months. It's going to take a long time since next would be the Awakening.

Juri: I know the cybernetics. They're the ones that ruined everything to me since I was a was one of the Fighting Polygon Team members. Thank goodness I wasn't the wire frame member or the alloy member. They are like badass towards me and my friends out there. Speaking of which, Mecha-Miku said that my sister is having a baby.

Princess Peach: Aw! How sweet...

Juri: So I'm becoming Aunt Juri! Still cautious about meeting it.

Mario: You're not-a wanting to have-a one aren't you?

Juri: I'm not saying I don't want to have a baby, I'm just I don't want a baby right now.

Princess Peach: I have an idea for you.

Juri: What is it?

Princess Peach: Since you're wanting to go out and defeat the eight cybernetics, take the Mario Bros. with you to defeat Bowser as well.

Juri: I got the locations of the cybernetics on my mind right now.

Princess Peach: You have? Where are they?

Juri: The first one's at Norfair, the second one's here, the third one's at Altea, the fourth one's at Monstropolis, the fifth one's at Dreamland, the sixth one's at Skyworld, the seventh one's at Hyrule, and the last one's at the Garden of Hope. Do you know what it means if defeat all of them within the birth of my nephew or niece?

Luigi: I understand about you. What do you think Mario?

Juri: We're running out of time now. We have to go so...

Princess Peach: Good luck to you three and thanks for visiting me!


	2. Bowser's Plan

_Once the cybernetics discuss about their plan about killing me if I don't make it in time, Bowser Jr. gathers the koopalings in a little meeting..._

Bowser Jr.: Attention, my brothers and sister. I have an announcement to make. Papa has finally got a plan to kidnap the princess again!

Larry: Oh! What is it?

Bowser Jr.: Juri, the lost fighting polygon, has been kidnapped.

Ludwig: Vhat? That's Impossible!

Lemmy: What do we do now?

Roy: Dude, we better get rid of the Mario Bros and Juri as fast as we could.

Iggy: Ahahahaha! I'll get them and we'll rule the universe.

Wendy: Not if I could help it.

Morton: Uh... Heh... Gah!

Larry: You know, you really are stupid.

Bowser Jr.: Shut Up! Now we are going to capture some fighters to add to our clan of minions.

Lemmy: Who thought this was a good idea anyway?

Roy: I thought this was a great idea! Shut Up, Bitch!

Bowser Jr.: Roy! I'll banish you to Fire Emblem if you misbehave! Anyways, Papa has got a plan for us. Do you know what it is? Once Mario, Luigi, and Juri are out fighting the Cybernetics. We'll barge into Peach's Castle uninvited, and strap her in ropes to make our papa proud! Any questions? Iggy, is there something you gotta say?

Iggy: We'll have to fruit punch him in the frickin' face! Get it fruit? He's such a bastard! Get It? Laugh, Dammit!

(At the Battlefield)

Bowser: Larry? What are you doing here? Where's Junior?

Larry: He had to go to the bathroom. Sorry, King Dad...

Bowser: I should've known...

Bowser Jr.: So, I'm back. Are we ready to go?

Larry: Well, if it is for the Cybernetic, we have no choice. Also did you wash your hands?

Bowser Jr.: Nope!

Larry: D'oh! (leaves with Junior)

Bowser: Junior, meet me back at the Parable when you're done.

(At the Stanley Parable)

Morton: Hey! Want Some?

Swirlix: Thure! Have thome of mine, too.

Roy: Oh, Key Key!

Goomy: Stop it, Roy. I'm sharing cake with Morton and Swirlix and I don't want you to make everything better if you send Morton to Skyloft. (cries)

(At Skyloft)

Roy: Morton, you gotta stop eating cake because the weight you've been gaining increases each time you get hungry. You're like the sin of Gluttony... Uh, Morton?

Morton: Guh... Guhuh... Uh... Uhhh...

Roy: Morton? What are you talking about? I mean... Morton, you're so stupid!

(Back at the Stanley Parable)

Ludwig: Alright, time vor my comment on "Oh Dear Brother!" and I'll be done.

Iggy: Hurry Up, Ludwig!

Ludwig: Okay, brother. Hold on a minute! (stops the video)

Iggy: Thanks! (turns on his computer while the lights flickered)

Ludwig: God, the lights are given my headache...

Iggy: Hello, Computer. I'm Iggy the psychotic koopa with the green leaf hair I swung back and forth multiple times and I'm gay.

Qwerty: HELLO, IGGEH. NICE TO MEET YOU AND YOUR PERSONALITY, TOO.

Iggy: I'm clever am I? And a good dancer as well being like an envious brother because that bashing named Luigi stole my love Daisy.

Qwerty: ME, QWERTY, NEWS ABOUT JURI FINDING THE FIRST CYBERNETIC.

Iggy: Can you tell me where she's heading Qwerty?

Qwerty: HEADING TOWARDS NORFAIR!

Iggy: You're from Veggietales and I still don't get it.

Qwerty: I'LL TELL THAT VEGGIETALES IS RUINED BECAUSE OF DREAMWORKS! RIDLEY WILL GET RID OF HER FOR SURE!

Iggy: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.

(Later that Day...)

Bowser: Junior, what the hell is going on with you?

Junior: My Little Pony! I used to wonder what friendship could be! My Little Pony!

(Bowser calls Platinum on the phone)

Platinum: Hello?

Bowser: What in the hell have you done to our son?

Platinum: I manage to brainwash him from that inappropriate stuff you gave him.

Bowser: But that's what he's suppose to do! He's the seed of evil!

Platinum: So i got him appropriate stuff like My Little Pony, Care Bears, Teletubbies, Cabbage Patch Kids, The Smurfs, Barbie, Pound Puppies, Rainbow Brite, Strawberry Shortcake, Barney the Dinosaur, Jem, and the Get-Along Gang!

Bowser: You idiot! One more outbreak and I'll certainly divorce you since I got married before you were pregnant with Junior.

Platinum: That's okay. I don't even need a man anyway. I'm away from here.

Bowser: I do have a plan that Junior mentioned earlier before acting like this.

Platinum: So what do you have in mind?

Bowser: You know about my Clown Car? I'm going to let Junior use it to capture the princess that way I'll marry her instead of you.

Platinum: I got rid of it!

Bowser: What!? No!

Platinum: I manage to give him a junior size because he was too small for it!

Bowser: God... in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he was in my clown car until my adopted children took over it.

Platinum: Yes, Seriously!

Bowser: But, I- For God's sake, you have it all taken care of right?

Platinum: That's okay, Bowser, I sure figured this out for you!


End file.
